


Chokechain

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dream, Collars, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom George, Dom Sapnap, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Heavy Pet Play, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Moaning, Multi, NSFW, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Dream, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top George, Top Sapnap, briefly, dtao3, pain play, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream did so well during the stream with the shock collar that Sapnap and George decided to play a new game with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), The Dream Team - Relationship, dreamnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgenap - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1178
Collections: Download fics, MCYT, dreamnotfound mature/explicit, you've read this fucker :]





	Chokechain

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream, George, and Sapnap are straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work

Sapnap and George sat on the edge of the bed grinning at the boy on all fours in front of them. Sapnap slowly ran his thumb along the remote’s numerous buttons and watched Dream’s reaction slyly. The taller boy nervously stared at Sapnap’s fingers; if the bearded pressed any of the buttons, a shock would strike through the shock collar, striking him on the neck.

“Hey pup, come here,” George commanded as he grabbed the green eyed boy’s face, forcing him to face him. Dream crawled in front of George, waiting for the next command.

“Why don’t you show us how much of a good pup you are?” George smirked as he stuck out his foot. Dream grimaced, and George considered that a victory. The brunette knew the second he asked, Dream would deny the command.

“George that’s so nasty I’m not goi- AHHhHHHH!” Sapnap pressed the shock button and watched the taller boy collapse in front of the Brit panting. George caught the sight of Dream’s cock twitch with interest under his boxers.

“Good pups obey their masters, Dream,” Sapnap reminded him as he bent down to get to Dream’s level. The bearded boy grabbed Dream’s hair as he pulled his head back, exposing his pale neck that was branding the shock collar. “Got it?”

Dream nodded pathetically against Sapnap’s hold. Sapnap pressed the button again. “MMHHHHMMM” Dream cried, trying to hold back his cry.

“Speak.” George said to the boy, watching the two with interest.

“YES I UNDERSTAND!” Dream cried out. His cock was straining from the degrading words and shocks. George shoved his foot against Dream’s hard cock, causing the boy to whine with need.

Sapnap laughed at the sight. “Needy little pup, huh? You want our milk?” the caramel haired boy sneered as he let go of Dream’s hair to swipe a thumb on his lips, hinting for him to open his mouth. Dream obeyed as he stuck his tongue out to take in Sapnap’s fingers. The taller boy used his tongue to coat the fingers, and as he wrapped his pink lips, he started to suck lightly on them lightly. The Texan pulled his fingers out, a trail of spit connecting them to the blonde hair boy’s tongue that was lolling out. George felt himself grow harder from the lewd sight.

“Come here and suck me off pup,” the shorter brunette boy ordered. Dream crawled over to Geroge’s crotch, reaching up to undo the zipper. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran down his neck.

“NHHNnnHHH” Dream cried out, saliva dripping down his chin obscenely from sucking on Sapnap’s fingers.

Sapnap pulled down the emerald eyed boy’s boxers as he shoved two fingers in the boy’s hole, causing Dream to whine again. “Puppies don’t use their hands, do they?” Sapnap asked.

Dream had already prepped before, so he was loose enough for them, but Sapnap wanted to tease him while the boy blew George. Reaching up to Geroge, the Texan handed him the controller and began to use his fingers to scissor the boy’s hole. Dream moaned as he used his teeth to undo the zipper on George’s pants, and the brunette smiled when he moved to pet the boy. Once Dream got through the zipper, he saw George’s hard cock waiting for him and he just about drooled at the sight. George reached down to pull out his cock, lightly slapping it against the boy’s plump lips.

“Drink up, pup,” George said as he used his hands to prop against the bed languidly admiring the beautiful boy above him. Dream stuck out his tongue to give light laps along Geroge’s head and then kissed down the shaft to the base where he started to nibble lightly with his lips. George groaned as he watched the boy lick a long stripe from the base to his tip, where he then took in the head to suckle lightly.

Sapnap, inserting a third finger, began to rub at Dream’s prostate, causing the other boy to keen at the stimulation. The vibrations against George’s cock sent a shiver down his spine as he watched the boy on him keep licking at his cock. George reached over to the remote to give a quick and light shock, surprising the boy. “AhH-” Dream yelped.

“Stop teasing and take it all the way down,” George watched him darkly. Dream whined before trying to take in his whole cock while he worked his tongue around the shaft. Due to his gag reflex, he could only get half way without choking, so he reached over with his hand to wrap it around the rest he couldn’t take. George tsked demeaningly as he pressed the button again.

“MMMggGMMMF” Dream cried around the cock in his mouth, tears building in his eyes from the pain and the cock teasing at the back of his throat. 

“No hands; did you forget?” George said as he watched the teary eyed boy. Sapnap laughed as he pulled down his own pants to expose his cock. He then pressed it against Dream’s ass, teasing the head at Dream’s entrance. The tall boy started rutting his ass back on Sapnap’s dick as he tried to take the rest of the length in. Just as Dream was getting comfortable enough to take more, Sapnap shoved his dick into Dream hard, pushing the boy further down George’s cock.

“AgGHHnNN~,” The boy gagged around the cock and cried out from the pleasure below. Sapnap didn’t give Dream any time to adjust to the size of his cock, and he set a brutal pace from the get go. With each hard and quick thrust Sapnap gave, Dream was forced down on George’s cock even further. George played with the blonde hair boy’s ears as he watched him take his length in nicely. He knew that Dream’s ears were sensitive and that he would melt at the slightest touch there, so George wanted to reward the boy for being such a good puppy. Sapnap, still thrusting into Dream, gripped the boy’s hips to stabilize himself as he slammed deeper into him. Dream arched his back from the pleasure on both ends and cried out as he came.

Sapnap slapped the blonde boy’s ass hard before groping the flesh. “You’re really asking for it, huh?” George pressed the second setting on the remote as he held the boy down on his cock.

“NMMnnFFgggGG HNNnn!” Even though Dream just came, he felt himself grow hot at the shock and rough treatment. George, still not letting up, gripped Dream’s hair as he pushed the boy all the way down on his cock and began to fuck his throat at the same pace of Sapnap’s thrusts. Sapnap, unconcerned with Dream’s overstimulation, maintained the same fast pace. The caramel haired boy kneaded Dream’s ass as he thrust in deeper.

Dream let his jaw go slack to let George fuck his throat, and Dream couldn’t deny that the feeling of the cock slipping in his throat was turning him on. He felt his eyes roll back at how aroused he was from how George was using his mouth like a toy. At that moment, George pulled Dream off his cock to let him get a breath, and watched as the tall boy was panting for air with eyes completely glazed over.

Sapanp, slowing his pace, kissed and bit at Dream’s neck, marking him. “So pretty, pup. Look so sexy.” The saliva and precum leaking down Dream’s neck was obscene and the sight was enough to drive Sapnap insane. The honey skinned boy licked at the line traveling down Dream’s neck when the blonde exposed his neck. 

“George, lay on your back, and Dream, sit on top,” Sapnap growled lowly. Dream shuddered at the tone as he climbed on top of George. George, getting the idea, pushed the head of his cock into Dream slowly, and the taller boy moaned as he sunk down further. Sapnap watched as George’s member disappeared into Dream, and then pushed a finger into Dream, surprising the tall boy.

“Wait, you both won’t fi-” George gave a quick shock to the boy, causing him to jump. The carmel haired boy only continued with his movements, working his finger in and out.

“Won’t know if we don’t try, baby~” Sapnap grinned at the boy unraveling before them as he worked in his second lubed finger. They kept like that until Dream was fully prepped and Sapnap was sure that Dream would be able to take both of them. The Texan reached over for the lube and started to generously coat his cock as he slid it in.

“Ahhh~ feel so full,” Dream moaned as he collapsed onto George. The British boy kissed Dream’s cheek while petting his hair.

“Such a good pup,” George smiled. The praise went straight to Dream’s dick as he pushed himself further down the two cocks. All the boys moaned in tandem. Sapnap, now fully enveloped inside Dream, began to slowly thrust. George groaned at the friction against his cock and began to thrust up. The boys alternated their thrusts so that someone was always filling up Dream, and it was driving the pup crazy.

“George~ Sapnap~” the boy cried out at the feeling of George and Sapnap inside of him. Sapnap pressed the button.

“FuCKKK fUCK mmmffm,” the peridot eyed boy cursed from the sudden shock.

“Don’t you mean masters?” Sapnap reminded him, smirking.

“Yes masters! Fill me up so full!” Dream cried out as he was only thrusted into harder.

Dream became an incoherent mess as the two boys ravaged him. He would babble incessantly, alternating between _yes, masters, more,_ and _harder_. The differing paces of the two boys caused his sweet spot to be constantly hit. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Dream felt tears stream down as he came on the two cocks inside him. George and Sapnap growled at the tightness. Both of the boy’s hips were starting to stutter as they got close to their own orgasms. 

“Such a good pup, fuck- so nice and tight,” Sapnap moaned, thrusting in hard one last time before pumping his seed into the boy.

“So fucking wet, hmm? Made for fucking,” George whispered into Dream’s ear as he captured his lips in a heated kiss before filling the boy up with his cum. 

The three boys, all collapsed on eachother, were panting. Once they finally caught their breath, Sapnap slowly pulled out and watched as the cum inside the taller boy started overflowing. Sapnap groped the boy’s ass, pulling at one of the cheeks as he used his thumb to get a better look to watch more leak out. “Fuck, baby, you look so hot like this.”

George reached over Dream’s neck to undo the shock collar. “Did so well, pup.” The brunette kissed the boy gently.

Dream, finally able to form a coherent sentence again, got off George’s softening member and plopped on the bed beside him. “Sapnap, you’re next,” Dream panted. George laughed, and Sapnap bit his lip in response. He couldn’t wait until it was his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone remember 3oh3?? Just me? Ok :(


End file.
